1. Field of the Invention
Electronic luminaries based on light emitting diodes (LEDs) with a power source which operates with alternating current and provides regulated direct current; they have a special design based on a dust protected and an enclosed four-section compact body that includes: an electric harness, multiple or individual bars with heat dissipation elements, plurality of LEDs and a reflecting multi-optics screen. The present LED luminaire has the characteristic of low power consumption, and is intended for indoor illumination in offices, laboratories, hallways, stairs and other wide open spaces like covered parking garages that preferably have grid ceiling systems in order to adapt an illumination system.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Different designs already exist with a luminosity provided by light emitting diodes (LEDs), for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,189 B1 there is a description of a lamp assembly which is electrically operated through light emitting diodes (LEDs) and comprehends a heat sink made of a metallic material arranged in series or in parallel connection related to a circuit panel. Its main characteristic is that it has spaces through and around which there is a plurality of LEDs; it also comprehends an integral heat sink belt in each LED that is placed in thermal contact with the heat sink in order to conduct the heat away from the LEDs on to the heat sink.
In the Mexican patent application MX/a/2007/011521, filed in by this same Petitioner, there is a lamp description with a technology based on light emitting diodes (LEDs) and provides lighting for indoor applications in an efficient and economical way, with a longer life span than conventional technologies, which represents up to 5 times more in useful life, with a low energy consumption. These are ideal for use in places where a continuous operation is required. Each lamp has a power consumption of 48 watts, and each one is distinguished by a metallic aluminum plate or substrate, the main function of which is to transport the heat away from the LEDs and also to support the lamp structure; the substrate has a plurality of holes in which the elements for the light emitting diodes are placed on the top side of the substrate. The assembly is protected by a PET polymer diffuser.
The luminaire that constitutes the present invention is based on LEDs with high luminous flux output, and has an optimized distribution for indoor applications, with the characteristic of low power consumption. The luminaire is composed by a base or main casing preferably manufactured by injection molding of plastic, together with metallic elements for heat dissipation in multiple bars or in individual elements for each (LED).
The casing is a sole body unit, and it can be manufactured by sheet metal stamping of laminated steel, galvanized type, or laminated aluminum.
The invention is related to a luminaire 10 FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, based on a square or rectangular module, or other design, consisting of a single compact and closed unit, distinguished by a module which is comprised by four sections: (A), (B), (C) and (D); these are coupled and assembled together, where (B) and (C) sections are placed within (A), and (D) is assembled over the (A) section in the luminaire module, with such a module being formed by the following elements: a casing device, which corresponds to the (A) section, preferably made of injection molded plastic; it can also be manufactured by stamping and bending processes, of sheet metal such as galvanized rolled steel or rolled aluminum, with a plurality of vents: 11 FIG. 1, arranged on its side faces or on the top cover, if required; it also has an exit with a plastic ring: 12, or a tubular ring: 12a, FIG. 5 (C3), with an electrical connector wired to the center or to the side of the top cover, for external electrical connections: 21, to the general power feeding line for the plurality of luminaries, which also acts as an input to the power supply: 13, for direct current feeding to the plurality of LEDs; next, the (B) section of the electric harness: 14, is placed inside the casing; such harness allows to manipulate the assembly and LEDs connections; the harness has a male electrical connecting element: 15, which is wired to the (+) (−) poles on the power supply 13; then the overlapped (C) section—formed by a plurality of at least two or more double-faced PCB or MCPCB type bars: 16, and a printed circuit board with a metal core; such bars are equidistantly placed between in a parallel position inside the (A) section of the module. These bars: 16, are integrated by a printed circuit board: 17, and a heat dissipating metal element: 18 made of aluminum, detail (a), FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and overlapped one against the other; they have holes: 19, on each of the bar ends for its fastening to module: 10 of the casing—(A) section. The MCPCB bar is printed circuit board assembly, which is built with two overlapping copper layers, separated by a dielectric isolator, or only one copper layer with dielectric isolator, and a final metal layer—typically aluminum—; such card is fastened to the heat dissipating element with a special high thermal conductivity adhesive. The configuration of the double sided PCB bar is similar to the MCPCB bar, except for the absence of the external metal layer. For both types of electronic cards there is a two-pole (+) (−) female connector: 22, FIG. 2, which is connected to the harness: 14, by multiple two-pole male connectors 15a. The multiple LEDs: 20, FIG. 1, are distributed equidistantly to each other along the bars, and their amount varies according to the dimensions of the available surface area on the selected modules over the casing; the number of LEDs can vary from 1 to 25 or more, depending on the user's lighting needs; in this ceiling systems with standard dimensions such as: 60×60 cm, 30×60 cm, 30×120 cm, or 60×120 cm. The LEDs: 20, also have protecting elements to shelter them from dust, insects and moisture; such guards; 23, are concave or semispherical type, allowing the separation of the (D) section without damaging the LED. Next, section (D) corresponds to the reflecting screen: 24. This section has the same geometrical perimeter as the casing does, and it is assembled to the casing by hand pressure or using metal pieces (with screws); it can contain multiple reflectors: 25, with parabolic or elliptical type, or any other concave geometry which benefits light distribution; in this case, there is a series from 10 to 60: FIG. 7, placed equidistantly on each row, with a total from 10 to 40 or more reflecting screens; these are manufactured with ABS or PC plastic sheet, by processes like thermoforming or injection molding, with a surface finish deposit of high brightness chrome 27, FIG. 2, detail a), or by mechanical methods like stamping of high brightness aluminum.
On (D) section a flange 26 is shown on its perimeter, in order to simplify coupling to the casing.
The luminaire has an additional configuration, according to FIG. 3, (C′) section, where the LEDs 20, are not placed on bar elements: 16, FIG. 1 with multiple LEDs, but as individual LED sub-assemblies 20 (C′) section of FIG. 3. In this case, the original harness 14, FIG. 1, is modified, with the harness 14a, of the (B′) section showing a plurality of connectors 15a, corresponding to each LED 20, while the original bars and heat sinks of FIG. 1 are eliminated as multiple elements, and are adapted as individual heat sink elements 18a, and electronic board 17a FIG. 3. The rest of the components in FIG. 1 included in the casing (A) section and reflecting screen 24 from section (D), do not change from their original design.